


Shameless

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Exhibitionism, M/M, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14144259#t14144259)

There’s quite an audience tonight, in their uniquely well-lit corner of the maison. They come a few times a week, foregoing the masks that most choose to hide behind. No one here cares who their fathers are, as long as they can watch.

Albus buries his face between Scorpius’s cheeks, loosely fisting his own cock. Scorpius loves this. Albus isn’t so keen, but he pushes the unpleasantness aside to hear his lover whine like this. To watch him squirm, make him gasp, make him beg to be fucked.

But not yet. Albus wants to build suspense, put on a show.


End file.
